User blog:Sliceofkevin/Degrassi season 3
(Notes: I'll be ignoring all things related to the bus crash as if it never happened as it would be hard for me to fit in. This will take place in 2016 so the students are in grade 11 and 12 respectively.) (Episode stars) Baaz and vijay are standing at their lockers observing hunter and yael alienating themselves from everyone Baaz: wow I get that they're in a relationship but did they have to exclude themselves from everything. Vijay: I know right? I'm pretty sure i saw hunter brushing yaels teeth with her tounge this morning. Baaz: well Vijay looks like you're now my new best friend. Vijay: I guess so, let's go to class. (Theme song plays) The next scene has Goldie and maya being excited over something big that has happened to Goldie. Goldie: I cant believe my own article has just been published in the newspaper. I'm so happy maya! My dreams of writing are coming true. Maya: good on you Goldie when you become a famous author you'd better not forget me. Goldie laughs as mr simpson walks in Mr simpson: Goldie please come my office it's urgent. Confused Goldie walks into the office. Mr simpson:There have been some nasty rumours being spread around about you and your feminist club so I'm debating whether to shut it down or not and i wanted to hear you're side of the story to this. Goldie: Mr simpson there's always going to be someone who hates me, I mean I'm Muslim and a feminist they're pretty much the two most talked about topics and i can handle myself and as for the feminist club the studies have shown that there has been 23% less harassment from males and a 34% less violence among the females of our school. Mr simpson: Personally I like the idea however there is to much controversy surrounding it which happens with alot of clubs but as soon as a student becomes involved with any hatred going on then that's where i must step in and take charge. The scene changes to Vijay and baaz sitting at the cafeteria Vijay: i can't believe kaleb continued to rebel against mr peirno after he said not to talk in class i mean he's a scary man. Baaz: well what did you expect kaleb is a total fag. Vijay looking uncomfortable tries to distract himself with his food but struggles to do so. Baaz: hey do you know when we hand in our assignment for english? Vijay: uh i...I don't know. Baaz can i ask you something? Baaz: sure. Vijay: do you know what the word fag actually means? Baaz: it means someone who is super lame and uncool. Vijay: but you also know it's a homophobic slur right? Baaz shrugs Baaz: So? Bitch is supposed to be offensive to women but as far as I'm aware everyone says it. Vijay: well as a homosexual myself it is a very offensive word and I'm surprised to hear that coming out of your mouth. Baaz: Dude it's a joke don't take life so seriously. Vijay immediately stands up Vijay: whether it's a joke or not i'm not going to let you continue talking like that! That wasn't the first time you say that word everyday and i'm sick of it! Vijay leaves the table leaving Baaz alone Category:Blog posts